The present invention relates to chewing gum and more particularly chewing gum in the form of conventionally sized individual sticks each of which is wrapped in its own wrapper. More specifically, the present invention relates to wrapped sticks of chewing gum wherein the wrapper is imprinted on its exterior with one or more complete designs which can be transferred to a person's skin in a simple manner.
It has long been known to provide chewing gum in the form of sticks of gum each of which is in the size of a single serving of gum as an integral, flat, usually rectangular piece of gum. It has also long been known that it is preferable to package such sticks of gum for the consumer in a form wherein each stick is individually wrapped, following which the wrapped sticks of gum are collected together into a package in which the sticks of gum are sold and thereafter carried by the consumer. Wrapping each stick of gum prevents adjacent sticks in the package from adhering to each other, keeps the sticks free of unwanted contact with other materials with which the package comes in contact, and also helps to preserve freshness by preventing or retarding the loss of moisture and of other relatively volatile components such as flavoring agents.
From time to time, the wrappers used to wrap individual sticks of gum have been imprinted with designs or patterns, to enhance the attractiveness and enjoyment of the product. However, such designs and patterns have been permanently affixed to the wrapper. It has not previously been known to provide onto the wrapper a design which is in addition a removable tattoo that can be affixed to the skin of the consumer. This is believed to be due to any of several factors, relating principally to the fact that transferable tattoo-type products are usually thought to require several additional manufacturing steps which add to the expense and complexity of such a manufacturing operation. For instance, transferable designs which must be peeled from the wrapper and affixed to the skin require a separate layer of adhesive, and must be thick enough to withstand being peeled from the wrapper and then adhered to the skin. Such a layer adds to the overall thickness of each stick of gum, thereby reducing the number of sticks which can be packaged in the overall package of gum. However, it has been believed necessary to provide transferable tattoos in such a form to ensure that the pattern remains integral, that is, the pattern retains its appearance without material change or distortion.
Thus, there remains a need in this field for chewing gum products which are provided in the form of individually wrapped sticks of gum wherein the wrappers carry thereon a design or pattern which is inexpensive to produce, which does not require additional steps or apparatus which disrupt the manufacturing and packaging procedures, yet which is easily and integrally removed from the wrapper surface and affixed to the skin of the user.
The present invention achieves these objectives and others which will be apparent from the following description.